


speechless

by fabulousfairytales



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, and tim is like O.O, lucy gets all fancied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: To distract herself from that wedding, Lucy decides to go out with Angela. But she forgot one thing at Rachel's house and goes back to retrieve it. Rachel isn't the only one there.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Rachel Hall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So thanks to lovethis-lovethat on tumblr for the prompt! I changed it a bit, but I hope you still like it :)

Lucy wasn’t going to that wedding. She also wasn’t going to release thousands of cockroaches at the reception. But that didn’t mean that she would just stay at home, moping around. No. She actually had a lunch date today with Lopez. After that, they were going to a club to dance out all their worries and tension. And maybe if she gets lucky, she’ll meet someone to spend the night with.

Usually when going on dates to meet new people, she was looking for something more serious, but tonight was different. Tonight was just to have some fun. To see what’s out there and say ‘why not’. But mostly to distract herself from the wedding.

She meant it when she said that she has happy for them. But that didn’t mean that all her thoughts would just vanish like that. They were still there, floating around in her mind and Lucy would do her best to get those thoughts out of her head.

So when Angela heard about that wedding, she had told Lucy to get into her hottest outfit and meet her at the sushi bar that both of them always wanted to go to, but never did.

The two of them had been friends for a while now, but ever since Talia got promoted and left, the they had grown even closer. It wasn’t easy making friends outside the job. Especially when you’ve barely been a rookie for six months or got into a relationship that ate up all the free time that there was left. But just because they were friends out of convenience, didn’t mean that their friendship wasn’t real. It was.

When shit went down and Wesley got hurt, she was there. All of them were, even Harper. Because they weren’t just friends, they were family.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror with a satisfied grin, her hands proudly propped up on her waist, the red dress tightly hugging her curves. She remembered how when she was younger, she used to hide it in the very back of her closet so her mom wouldn’t see it and lecture her on how it’s too tight or too revealing. This dress has been through so many post-break up lunches and parties, Lucy couldn’t even remember all of them.

This lunch was something she had been looking forward to ever since they made the plan. Lucy couldn’t wait to stuff her face with that delicious goodness and spend the day with her friend, something they haven’t done in quite a while.

She was almost done, but then noticed that her knotted hoops were missing. She was looking for them everywhere until it dawned upon her that she gave them to Rachel last week.

Checking the kitchen clock, Lucy knew that she sure had enough time to pass by Rachel’s house to get them before heading over to the sushi bar. And on the plus side, she could present her friend that she still looked amazing in that dress.

-

Lucy was still belting to some random song on the radio when she arrived at her friend’s house. Rachel was probably getting ready herself right now as the wedding was about to start in a few hours.

As she got out of her car, she noticed that there was another car parking in front of hers. It looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

At least until she rang the bell and her TO opened the door. Right, that was his car.

“L-Lucy? Wha –“ He just stared at her for a moment until his brain functions kicked back in. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my friend? And retrieving my earrings. I need them today,” she explained with a smile.

“T-today? You’re going to the wedding?”

She shook her a head slightly. “No. God, no. I’m having a lunch date.”

"A lunch date,” Tim repeated.

“A lunch date.”

“Good. That’s good. Good for you.” He forced up a smile that he wasn’t sure why exactly he had to force up. She was going on a date. That was – good. She shouldn’t just stay at home and mope around. Of course not.

“Yeah, thanks Tim.” This was awkward. Since when were things between them awkward? It was like a godsend gift when Rachel entered the room to break up that weird moment.

“Lucy! So good to see you!” She hurried over to give her friend a hug and get a good look on her outfit. “Wow, you look amazing! Doesn’t she look amazing, Tim?” She asked with a big smile.

“Huh?” He looked at them and nodded. “Yeah, you… uh… You look good – great even. Um… Yeah, I gotta,” he pointed at the kitchen and then vanished.

“Is he okay?” Lucy asked amused.

“Yeah, don’t worry. He probably just never saw you as a human before,” Rachel snickered. There was more to it, and Rachel knew that, but that was a conversation to be had on another day.

“I assume you’re here because of the hoops?” She asked as she fished them out from her jewelry box.

“You assume right. I think I never wore this dress without them.”

“They’re almost an ancient relict at this point. The iconic ‘Lucy Chen can do so much better’ combination,” she laughed, Lucy chiming in. “Here they are.”

“Thank you so much. I gotta go now but you two have fun at that wedding,” Lucy said as she blindly fiddled around to put in the earrings.

“You have fun with Lopez. And don’t spare any details if you meet someone at that club.” Rachel shot her a knowing smirk.

“I would never hold back anything like that from you. Brunch tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [chen-ford](https://chen-ford.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see more of the stuff i create, leave prompts or just talk about the show. :)


End file.
